Guardians Day Off
by dragonofblood16
Summary: When Ainz gives the girls a day off, they decide to experiment with some abilities. It follows the part about summoning the Bicorn, but Shalltear brings up some of her private activities and experiences, and things begin to take a turn towards the kinky. It's a threesome between the three Floor Guardian Females, based on the episode in the third season. Rated M for a reason.


**Before I say anything, just remember this is all Shalltear's fault. Totally not mine. On top of that, please remember that all characters in this story are several decades old.**

 **Without further ado, read on.**

* * *

Aura was naturally outgoing and curious. She'd been that way for as long as she could remember. After all, the Supreme Beings had made her this way. In her eyes, she was perfect... though she was envious of Albedo's body...

When Ainz had ordered Shalltear, Albedo, and herself to take some time off, she had readily agreed. It's not that she didn't want to serve Ainz more, but she wanted to both agree to his wishes and do something exciting. However, she hadn't expected them to attempt more combat-orientated experiments.

Albedo had summoned her mount, the Legendary Warhorse Bicorn only she controlled. Suprisingly, when she tried to ride said creature, it seemed to her like it was dying from something. She couldn't help but snicker at the misfortune of her rival. Perhaps it was due to the massive size of her boobs and ass?

Suddenly, Shalltear revealed a gold-inlay book. Leafing through it, she found a section on Bicorns. "As Unicorns are symbols of purity, Bicorns are the incarnation of impurity. As such, while Uniorns only allow pure maidens upon it's back, the Bicorn can only be ridden by impure ones." Shalltear paused before shrieking out of surprise, before Aura joined her. "Al-Albedo, aren't you a Succubus?"

"Yes, of course I am. What do you mean?"

"And you're a pure maiden?! Isn't there something you should tell us?"

Albedo collapsed to her knees in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I just don't have that kind of experience with men. I've just been so focused on my job as Overseer, looking over the Throne Room. I hardly talk to anyone, and Ainz has yet to call me to his chambers, so who am I supposed to have sex with!?"

Aura couldn't help a smirk from creeping to her lips. She tried her best to hide it though. Turning her attention to Shalltear, she wondered about her.

"Why don't you try riding the Bicorn, Shalltear. You seem to have a lot of that kind of experience."

"Unfortunately, my Bicorn can only be ridden by me. If anyone else were to mount it, it would disappear..." Slowly, realization dawned on Albedo's face, and she turned in a gasp to Shalltear.

"W-well, not with any guys, at least..."

Aura made a surprised choking noise as she took a step back.

"There just aren't any good men around! I mean, I like them dead, just not rotting... Right, Aura? Am I right?"

A disgusted look passed over her face, and she just played the neutral card.

"Well," Albedo interrupted. "Now we know why I cannot ride the Bicorn." She seemed to take it deeper and began mumbling to herself.

"What is it, Albedo?"

"That's right!" A dark light filled her eyes. "I'll just have to have Ainz help me with this!"

"Uuwaahh!?" Shalltear replaced her usually calm expression with pouty anger. "That's not fair!"

Albedo simply scoffed and turned with confidence. "It is something necessary for someone such as I, the Floor Guardian Overseer!"

"Hah! So what you're saying is the only way for you to get with a man is for work? That's pathetic!" Shalltear retorted with fierce and cold smugness. Aura just watched as the argument unfolded...

With a sharp sigh, she interrupted before things got out of hand. "Hey, didn't Ainz give us the day off to relax?"

"But, what am I supposed to do on a day off? Hmm? What do you two do normally?" Albedo looked like a lost child, unsure of what to do.

"Well, I usually do my rounds through the first to third floors. And, if I have time left over, I fix up my clothes, or take a bath and... well..." A naughty smirk that didn't belong on a young girl's face appeared.

"W-What do you mean by that," Aura suddenly blurted out.

"There is a spa on the Ninth floor. I could show you." Turning to Albedo, Shalltear had a smug, naughty look again. "Who knows? Maybe this will fix your 'Purity.'" She laughed, sounding a bit evil.

"Hmm... Alright." Turning in shock, Aura was surprised at Albedo's acceptance of Shalltear's offer.

"W-wait, what about me?"

"You can come along if you'd like, _Flat chest_." She smirked, teasing the young Dark Elf girl. Her smirk widened when she saw the betraying red tips of Aura's long ears.

. . .

"Ahh..."

Aura slowly slid into the hot water next to Albedo. Shalltear had yet to come out of the changing room, though the two other women had heard slight laughing coming from the other side of the wall. It gave Aura some relief, but also made her a bit nervous. Did it really take so long to get ready? She tried not to think about it and sank a little deeper into the spa, accidentally brushing Albedo's wing.

"Sorry, I-"

"It's alright. If you want, you can touch them. Though they're a bit wet now, they're really soft." For a second, Albedo messed with her towel, then extended her wing in front of Aura. "Sometimes people forget I have wings..."

Tentatively, she reached out a small hand and felt the dripping feathers. She carefully ran her fingers down the curved wing. While they were wet, Aura could tell they were well kept and cared for.

 _Probably to impress Ainz, no doubt..._

"Okay~!" Running out of the changing room, Shalltear was vastly different from her usual self. She looked shorter, thinner, and younger. And definitely not as curvy. Dressed in nothing but a white towel (embroidered in black with the symbol of Ainz Ooal Gown), they were all the same. No secrets in the public bath.

"Ooh! That feels great~!" She practically jumped into the spring, hiding something behind her as she did. Sinking even lower than Aura. The water came up past her nose, only her eyes above the water, a set of disturbing red eyes of a hunter. Her prey was just across the pool from her...

"Shalltear, what did you mean by 'fixing' my 'Purity' exactly?" It was sudden and maybe a little too late, but Albedo's question stopped Shalltear. She burst out for the water and laughed.

"I told you that I would show you. Besides, it's so much more fun than simply telling you." Shalltear floated over to sit on the opposite side of Albedo and laid back against the stone walls. They all relaxed, following her example and lay back. Albedo even shut her eyes.

Suddenly, Albedo squeaked and jumped out of the water, holding her towel.

"Wh-What was that for?!" Shalltear giggled while Aura just starred in confusion.

"Just calm down. It's fun. Besides, you can just think of this as practice." Aura didn't understand anything that was going on, and just scooted a little further away. Hesitant of Shalltear's teasing, Albedo slowly returned to her spot between the two of them and nodded. "Just hold still" Aura heard her whisper.

Aura didn't know what was happening just beside her, hidden by the steamy water and foam. However, Shalltear was carefully and sensually caressing Albedo's thigh. Her chilly vampire hand touching her made Albedo shiver, despite the hot water.

"Want me to continue?" She was practically millimeters from her ear when she whispered that, barely louder than a breath. Gulping, Albedo nodded, curious of how deep this rabbit hole went. Besides, this might let her ride the Bicorn. It had to be done. She was surprised when Shalltear's fingers slipped past her towel, barely touching her inner thigh. She shuddered with nervousness.

She felt Shalltear's unbreathing mouth press against her neck and the other hand wrapped around Albedo's damp hair, causing her to tilt her head. Her breath caught in her throat and she moaned slightly. Leaning slightly closer, she practically fell into Shalltear's arms as they worked their magic on her body. And she hadn't even really gotten started.

Shalltear's fingers began gliding up Albedo's shaped body while she continued to kiss her neck. She felt up her fleshy hips, along her stomach, and lightly squeezed Albedo's impressive boobs. A small squeak came from Albedo's throat, which made Shalltear smile.

 _Ainz had once groped my chest,_ Albedo remembered, and began fantasizing.

Using her other hand, keeping her main pleasure hand on her large rack, Shalltear began turning Albedo's head toward her. She'd closed her eyes, and was totally entranced by Shalltear's ministrations that she didn't even notice it until she was full on kissing Shalltear, full on the lips.

Her yellow eyes shot open in surprise, her first kiss stolen. Thinking a dozen things a second, Albedo realized she could hardly keep a single thought straight before falling into pleasure. Shalltear was pulling herself closer to the larger woman, one leg over hers, and passionately kissing her.

 _If it were Ainz..._

Albedo focused on her master's bald skull and closer her eyes. Her hand slowly reaching up, before it made contact with Shalltear's body, who broke the kiss with a gasp, before grinning. There was a hunger in those red eyes that Albedo failed to see...

Pulling Shalltear's body back towards her, Albedo imagined it was Ainz' cold body she held, whose lips she met and tasted. She imagined it was Ainz who moved to sit on her thighs, whose fingers ran up her body and held her closer.

Next to the two girls, Aura watched in a mixture of horror, curiosity, and jealousy. She was disgusted by the fact it was two women, like herself, and that it was these two at that. Curious about what it felt like. And jealous that no one was there to do that to her. She thought back to when she had touched the black-haired succubus' wings...

Almost getting voracious, Shalltear grabbed Albedo's horn while her other hand slid down her side to grab Albedo's thicc ass, all while interlocking her lips with Albedo. Her cold, thin digits sank greedily into the soft, warm flesh of her cheeks. In response, she just moaned into Shalltears open mouth as the long Vampire tongue began exploring deep inside her mouth. She didn't care anymore, she was enjoying this. And Shalltear knew it.

While inexperienced, Albedo began to really get into this. Using her hands, she wrapped them around her partner's smaller frame, one tangled in her wet silver hair, the other on her lower back. She was kissing hungrily, making out as if she was starving.

Even though Shalltear was pressed skin to skin with Albedo, practically laying on her boobs, she still wanted to be closer, press hard, feel _more!_ It had been a while since she'd felt this kind of passion, this pleasure. And it had also been a while since she'd had someone in control as she preferred, but beggars can't be choosers, right?

Still, feeling in the mood, Shalltear was going to do what not many could. Breaking the long make out session, she began sliding down Albedo's curvaceous body, grabbing, groping and kissing whatever fleshy bits she could. A trail of kisses started from Albedo's neck, down her chest, and then continued underwater. She kissed over the towel, using enough pressure that Albedo could feel her face there.

And finally, she arrived where she wanted. Being an undead, Shalltear didn't care about breathing. Being underwater, encased in solid stone, or sealed in a coffin, she was still going to survive. So, using that to her advantage, Shalltear went straight between Albedo's legs.

Suddenly squealing and spreading her wings, Albedo knocked Aura off her seat and into the water. Once submerged, the young Dark Elf saw more than she expected.

Shalltear had hiked up Albedo's towel over her hips and had a floating halo around her head, which was busy somewhere between Albedo's thicc thighs. Honestly, Aura felt her ears tingle as she looked at those juicy legs. However, Aura was not like the vampire and she had to break the surface to breathe.

Above water, Aura saw a sight she couldn't quite explain right. Albedo had a look of shuddering pleasure and unexpected ecstasy on her beautiful face. If there was a human male here to witness her beauty, he'd have instantly fallen for that look, before being mauled for his insolent worthlessness and perversion. At least he'd be happy.

Of course, now that Shalltear was busy, there was also something that Aura saw; An opening. Albedo's mouth was open, her eyes closed, and head back. Anyone with even the simplest of ears could hear her deep, sensual moans echoing throughout the bath hall.

Sliding closer, trying not to touch those beautiful black wings, Aura carefully came closer and closer to Albedo's face. Unconsciously, a small cloud of sweet-smelling breath escaped her mouth. Smelling this, Albedo opened her eyes. Aura, in a panic from being discovered, simply leaned forward and fell into a kiss with her. While she could say it was an accident later, she knew right now that this is what she wanted.

"Mmh," Aura moaned as one of her hands cupped Albedo's boobs. They were truly amazing. Albedo's hand also touched Aura, reaching around to pull her closer. Such an action surprised her, and Aura broke the "accidental" kiss as she was suddenly and forcefully been pressed against such a person.

"No, don't stop." Albedo had become addicted to this. Suddenly, she moaned out louder and arched back, shaking hard.

Shalltear rose up from the water laughing. Her long tongue still dangled, dripping, fresh from Albedo's nether region. What she hadn't expected to see was Aura pressed up against the side of her new lover. Almost drunk with love juice, she was a little annoyed, but also couldn't complain. The more, the merrier, they say.

"Mmh~? Did you want to join in, Aura~?" That crazy light was present in those red eyes of Shalltear's. Albedo was left in a high after cumming so hard, slumped against the wall.

"U-Umm... I-I'm not sure what to do, so..."

"Oh~? Are you sure you're not Mare? You sound just like him~!" Slowly floating closer, Aura felt like a predator was casually making its way towards its prey. And she was that prey. She gulped loudly before bumping into the wall next to Albedo, attempting to retreat.

Suddenly, in a splash of water, Aura was turned around, her chest outside the pool, and held tightly from behind. And her towel was missing. Just as she was about to scream, a tongue licked its way up her thigh and she simply couldn't make another sound. A crazy laughter sounded behind her and she felt the tongue return.

And it felt good.

The way it ran against her small pussy, it made her brain short circuit. The tip of the tongue reached clear to her clit, before rasping against her pink flesh, and finally reaching her tight asshole. She hadn't thought anything there would feel good, but when Shalltear's amazing tongue licked around it, it felt so good.

"Ohohoh! You like it in the butt, do you? How about I give you something I didn't try on Albedo, huh~?"

Aura couldn't help but lay there, while Shalltear said that. She didn't even really understand what was going on when she felt the tongue leave her. Moving a bit, she looked behind her just in time to see a... Her eyes suddenly went wide.

Attached to Shalltear's hips was a black leather harness. She'd done away with her towel, which was floating somewhere behind her, and was bare for her to see. Not a single hair covered her body, and her small boobs were barely noticeable. But just above Shalltear's vagina was a large black rod.

"W-Wait, what are you-!"

"Shh... Just relax, it'll be fun~!" Aura suddenly felt pressure on her ass, as well a cool liquid dripping down her young ass. "Are~? You~? Ready~?" Shalltear was sounding close to crazy, emphasizing every word with a prod from the rod strapped on her hips.

Without waiting for an answer, the vampire began pushing the rod harder. Slowly, with a groan, Aura felt the rod begin to enter her, before it felt painful. Like, really painful. While the vampire giggled lightly, Aura let out a scream. A real, pained scream.

"Huu~ You seem to be enjoying this already~!" The rod had sunk about an inch into Aura's tight, small little ass hole before Shalltear stopped. Almost dumping the lube over the strap on, she pulled it out slowly. Aura let out a little smaller scream, before it was shoved even deeper.

Arching her back, Aura didn't understand what was going on. She was usually a brave, strong, and outgoing girl. Now, when she was almost being torn apart by a simple strap on, she was nearly crying from the pain. But Shalltear was also right. There was a little pleasure behind the pain.

Every time Shalltear thrust forward, Aura arched a little and the fake dick sunk deeper and deeper every time. The screams stopped, replaced with feminine squeals and gasps. It wasn't a fast pace, but such was expected for a virgin's first time.

Curious, and certain this couldn't kill Aura, Albedo watched on. The sight of two young, petite girls going anal doggy style was strange, and intriguing. While Albedo still felt the glow of the amazing orgasm she'd just experienced, she was still wanting more. She'd masturbated with her own toys (fashioned after Ainz, of course), but she hadn't felt anything as powerful as that one. Now seeing this scene, she was starting to feel... jealous.

A hand snaked down and began touching her own clit, gently rubbing it. Another hand undid the towel holding her boobs and let it float gently behind her and settled on her wings. Her gentle fingertips glided over her sensitive boobs, circling the nipples and squeezing them lightly.

As she watched, Shalltear placed her hands on one of Aura's shoulders, the other grabbed her hair. Using her two handholds, she began picking up the pace. Albedo moaned as she watched Aura being pounded from behind, each thrust more powerful than the last.

After a few more thrusts, Aura felt something rising up inside of her. Something like a tension building up in her stomach. Suddenly, like a dam bursting, she felt it erupt in pleasure, shaking the entirety of her tiny frame. It was her first orgasm, as well as her first time doing anal. Slowly, the rod slid out of Aura's asshole, leaving her empty as she laid on the stone.

"Ah~? Are you ready for round two, Albedo~?" Shalltear turned to Albedo to find her with her bare of her towel and her hands between her thighs. Those thighs which she's most definitely left hickeys, just like the side of her neck.

Having had her name called, Albedo snapped out of her fantasy and turned to Shalltear. She saw the thick black rod sticking out from her small frame, which was almost laughable. But she was still hungry.

Like a voracious beast, Albedo grabbed Shalltear and guided it to the opening under the water. Humping the smaller girl, she felt that thick rod penetrate deeper than she'd ever felt. Gasping and moaning, she nearly came again just sinking down onto it. The way it practically reached into her womb felt amazing.

"I see you managed to get your top off~!" While Shalltear began thrusting forward like Albedo wanted her to, her hands drifted up to Albedo's boobs. Feeling them outside of the towel was so much better. Warm, soft, and supple. Like a fleshy pillow, one that Shalltear could reach. Cupping one, she took the pink nipple right into her mouth and began sucking.

Moaning loudly, Albedo pulled Shalltear, and in consequence, the fake dick even deeper. Shaking, she began cumming again and held her partner close.

But the pale-skinned vampire wasn't going to quit just yet.

"C'mon, you big-mouthed gorilla. Suck this dick." Pulling out of Albedo's still-cumming pussy, she stood up and presented Albedo the dick she was to suck. When she didn't react, Shalltear grabbed those two white horns and stuffed the dick down her throat. The tastes of both Aura's ass and Albedo's pussy were still fresh on it.

Gagging on something like a dildo was something she'd experimented before, but Albedo wasn't prepared for a forceful facefuck. Close to choking, Shalltear let her go long enough for her to catch her breath. Then she forced her back onto the dick.

Aura sat up after she heard Albedo gagging. Seeing Shalltear forcing the Floor Guardian was something to see, but... She was already wet, so now she was just horny again.

Sliding back into the hot water, Aura went behind Shalltear and, plucking up the courage, forced her face into her ass. Using her shorter tongue, Aura begin to tongue-fuck the vampire, who moaned cutely. Satisfaction crossed her minded...

Shalltear pulled Albedo up, who was gasping and had saliva dripping from her full lips. She suddenly grabbed Shalltear's face and kissed her hard while Aura kept a hold of her hips, continuing to eat her ass. Albedo was beginning to grind against her fake dick, horny again.

Suddenly, Shalltear was torn away from Aura and let out a gasp before she was slammed into the ground, Albedo riding her dildo. Following, Aura jumped out and immediately sat on Shalltear's face. She was thanked by the long tongue up her now-stretched ass.

Albedo responded by pulled Aura towards her and making out with her. Her tongue swam around Aura's mouth and she responded in kind. She gently pulled Albedo closer by her horns.

Suddenly, Aura felt Shalltear gasping against her pussy and ass, but sorta ignored it for the most part. Unknown to her, Albedo had just slid two, then three fingers into her. Sliding them in and out, it made Shalltear begin to thrust upwards and lick even harder.

The first to cum was Aura. She was the most inexperienced of them, the youngest, and she simply locked up, and fell to the side, shaking. Soon after her was Shalltear. It was her first orgasm of the night, but it was intense. She stopped thrusting upwards, but Albedo simply moved faster.

Finally, in a final explosive orgasm, Albedo came for the third time and fell off to the other side of Shalltear. They were all breathing hard and exhausted, covered in sweat, and filled with a glow of their orgasms. Suddenly, Albedo lifted her head.

"Hey, Shalltear? Why did we do this again?"

"Eh... I honestly forgot. But who cares? Wanna do this again?"

"... If I ever get a day off again, sure."

"Me, too!"


End file.
